Such chambers for the transfer of blood can be manufactured according to techniques such as blow molding, as described in EP-B1-0 058,325. However, these chambers are difficult to provide with filters and are therefore suitably combined with separate filters.
As an alternative, such chambers can also be manufactured by injection molding, such as with the mold described in DE-A1-33 02 582. In such cases, however, these chambers have been provided with subsequently added filters which can be arranged such as described in the German patent document, or which can be arranged so as to be clamped between the chamber housing and an associated cap therefor.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome the prior deficiencies in these various chambers for transferring blood such as drip chambers and/or expansion chambers.